Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-9y}{3} - \dfrac{5y}{3}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-9y - (5y)}{3}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-14y}{3}$